Angel in Disguise
by aeyta
Summary: When Princess Mimi falls in love with Yamato, what does she do when Tai is obsessing over her and Yamato acts the way he always does -- distant? And what happens when the three stumble upon a girl names Sora? (very AU, couples aren't completely decided y
1. Prologue

Angel in Disguise  
written by aeyta  
note: ah yes, after reading so many fantasy stories i've decided to write one of my own. ~_^  
im thinking on sorato (like always) and michi, but im also thinking of mishirou. ^^;; mimato might work too. anyway, ill just see where the story goes. (there will probably be much sorato hinting though, cause of the way i write, i cant help hinting the couple)  
flames and comments are welcome *Hint Hint* but they are not needed.  
  
  
+++ Prologue  
  
"Ah... Prince Yamato," Mimi sighed as she her eyes peered from behind her mask, seeing a young gentleman in the corner. His demeanor was cold and he leaned on against the wall. "How I wish to seek out you," Mimi pondered for a moment before walking towards him.   
  
She cleared her throat once, brushing away a stray brown hair from her light brown eyes. "Would you like to dance?" she asked, trying to make her voice soft. She wanted to please him so.   
  
His icy eyes peered at her, showing a reflection of his cold soul. "I do not wish to dance with you, or any other maiden in this room." Yamato got up and walked out of the room, ignoring her protests.  
  
Mimi slammed her foot on the ground, "Every single time..." she said angrily.   
  
"Princess Mimi, I would be honored to dance with you," Mimi turned around. Tai stood there, his brown hair astray and his golden eyes showing valiance.   
  
"I'm not in the mood," Mimi said somewhat sourly.   
  
"I see, well we'll save it for later," Tai said softly before walking away.  
  
"Yamato..." Mimi sighed out. "I love you so, why do you not answer to my emotions?"  
  
"Because Yamato has no heart," Mimi spun around, her pink gown swishing around her ankles.   
  
"You speak no truth!" Mimi said angrily at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Aye, I do. I do not understand why you chase after Yamato when you have a courageous prince who would do anything to win your love," Kari said.   
  
"You are too young to understand love, I do not love Taichi," Mimi sputtered out with disgust. "I am in love with Prince Yamato, his calm demeanor calls me!"  
  
"Fine then, but you will find that you will be most displeased with the results you will not get," Kari said before walking away.  
  
"I'll show them! I'll show them all!" Mimi was close to tears, why was everybody against her? She loved Yamato, and everyone did not support that notion! She'd show them, she'd make Yamato fall in love with her and then everybody would see that Princess Mimi would get anything she wanted.  
  
"Anything..." Mimi whispered to herself. "Just wait..." 


	2. Chapter One

Angel in Disguise  
written by aeyta  
note: ah yes, after reading so many fantasy stories i've decided to write one of my own. ~_^  
im thinking on sorato (like always) and michi, but im also thinking of mishirou. ^^;; mimato might work too. anyway, ill just see where the story goes. (there will probably be much sorato hinting though, cause of the way i write, i cant help hinting the couple)  
flames and comments are welcome *Hint Hint* but they are not needed.  
  
  
+++ Chapter One  
  
"Prince Yamato! Would you like to go out horseback riding with me?" Mimi's sweet voice called as she waved her arm in the air at the figure riding a sleek black stallion. Mimi rode a white colored pony, who's name was Mistic.  
  
Yamato did not answer, Mimi frowned. "Please? I insist!"   
  
Yet, he still did not answer. Finally, after Mimi yelled a few more times, he came forward and nodded his head. Mimi smiled, she had got to him. Surely, it must mean something? "I thank you, this means much to me," Mimi concluded as they're horses trotted through the woods.  
  
"Prince Yamato, how have you been?" Mimi asked. She was curious, what did he do in his free time?   
  
"Fine," he answered dully. Mimi frowned, somehow, her second part of her plan was not working.   
  
"Yamato! How was your day?" Mimi tried desperately, why wouldn't he open up to her? She was getting annoyed -- quite easily in fact.  
  
Yamato suddenly looked up, "What?" Mimi asked, alarmed. Yamato looked flustered as his eyes hunted around the forest.  
  
"Sh, I hear something."  
  
"Yamato...?" Mimi started, she sighed. Her eyes widened as Yamato galloped away in haste towards a direction off of the path, "Yamato!" Mimi sighed, debating whether to follow or not. She muttered a few curses under her breath as she followed the 'path' in a slow pace.  
  
Finally, after complaining about twigs getting stuck to her dress, she saw Yamato's stallion. In front of a girl.  
  
She was most definitely *not* happy.  
  
The girl had light auborn hair, pale skin, and the most unusual colored eyes. Mimi snorted, certainly she was much prettier than her.  
  
The girl looked at Mimi with an peculiar interest, "Hello," she said with a smile. "it seems this man has stumbled upon me."  
  
Yamato stared at her, being the way he always was, a bit distant with his cold demeanor. "You seemed to be in trouble," he said flatly.  
  
The girl looked at him straight in the eye, did she know *who* she was dealing with? Mimi snorted once more, this girl seemed to think she could do anything. "Well obviously, I'm not and wasn't in trouble."  
  
He glowered, his eyes icy, "Then I shall take my leave," he jumped onto his horse and started to go before the girl called out "Stop!"  
  
He stopped, turned back, and looked at her. "What other say do you have?"  
  
She was silent. "Never mind, but what is your name? I would like to know for my own reference."  
  
"I'm --"  
  
"He's Prince Yamato, of the Seven Leagues," Mimi interrupted, stressing the word 'Prince'. "And way out of your limits," she added uner her breath.  
  
Yamato looked at her, looking greatly annoyed.  
  
The girl smiled once more, "Goodbye then. Perhaps we shall meet again," she started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, what is your name?" Mimi froze, deeply startled. Yamato would hardly talk to her, and here he was talking to a complete stranger. She was enraged, flames enveloping her haughty mindset.   
  
The girl paused, "You may call me Sora," she finally said.  
  
"And is that your real name?"  
  
"Perhaps I'll tell you, if I do meet you again."  
  
Sora walked away, disappearing into the depths of the forests. Yamato started going back to the original path while Mimi followed. He was going to fast for her -- "Yamato! Please wait!"  
  
"Fine," he stopped, waiting patiently (or impatiently) for her.  
  
She smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
+++  
  
"Yamato, what are *you* thinking about?" Mimi asked with a sugary tone as they walked in the gardens of Krystal Tone.   
  
"That girl, Sora," Yamato answered rather quickly. "She was... different."  
  
"Different? Of course, did you just look at her eyes!? Such a peculiar colour!" Mimi said haughtily, hoping her love would get his mind off of that... that... village girl who was probably worth no more than the jewels she wore.  
  
"I liked her eyes," Yamato said quietly.  
  
Mimi cursed to herself, he liked her eyes. There was just something wrong about Yamato liking something. It just didn't fit in. "I guess they were pretty," Mimi offered hesitantly.  
  
"They were different -- "  
  
"Oomph! Oh! Sorry, I'm new here so I haven't quite gotten used to everything and I need to get to the kitched fast, goodbye! And sorry once more!" a girl quickly muttered out before starting to walk quickly to the kitchen.  
  
She found she couldn't move as Yamato had his hand locked around her wrist. She looked back, "Oh, it's you!" She offered a smile, "I appreciate your concern but I really must go, it's my day for dishes -- I think. Or was it counter top?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked coldly.  
  
"I work here," Sora informed him in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Well, then jet! Shoo!" Mimi ushered impatiently. Her temper was running low.  
  
Yamato let go of her, "I see then. Then we *did* meet again," he pointed out.  
  
"So we did," Sora said one last time before running off to the kitchen. "Oh no!" she moaned. "I'm late!"  
  
+++  
authors note: the chapters in this fic are gonna be short. :P also, i made mimi a bit evil in the beginnign but odnt worry, shell get better eventually. 


End file.
